


Homesick

by Andromeway (livin_on_borrowed_time)



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, Longing, M/M, Memories, Nothing explicit, Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livin_on_borrowed_time/pseuds/Andromeway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's finally time in the day to remember what they had shared back at home, when home had been Setauket. Now their only image of home is in the memory of soft lips and jealous boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick

It was one thing to keep in touch by code and slips of papers, but the most that Benjamin knew was that Abraham was alive enough to gather intelligence. Other than that, they may have as well been across the ocean from one another. Even Caleb had not seen Abraham in the last few months, not since they had raced back from Setauket.

It wasn’t as if Ben had a lot of time to think about how Abraham fared and if he was thinking about him, it was to ponder how his collection of information proceeded. Intelligence was far too crucial at the time to think of much else. However on the downtimes, when the soldiers milled in the sun while soaking in the lazy rays, he could lull with them. There was time to think like Ben the Setauket boy, not Benjamin Tallmadge the Major. 

“Something on your mind, Tall-Boy?” Caleb asks. The sun filters through the leaves above them and he smiles as he slips off his hat to catch the breeze. Squinting an eye through the light, Ben gives him a short nod.

“I wonder how Abe’s doing,” he admits, “he wasn’t too happy last we saw of him.” No, not happy, but not as angry as he had been when they first arrived; by the time they left he was only a little bit miffed. Ben frowns at the tips of his boots, the dark leather scuffed in dirt and war worn to the soles. 

“He hasn’t looked very happy since we were kids, our Abe,” Caleb sighs around a soft chuckle. The grass is warm from the midday sun as he joins Ben in sitting beneath the tree. It’s silent, an uncommon affair as of lately, but not unwelcome. The whistle of leaves are always preferable to the marching of boots on packed dirt. 

“Not since he left Anna,” Ben comments, lamenting the warmth sticking his shirt against his skin.

“Not since Thomas,” he corrects. Absently pulling at the coarse hair of his beard, he turns to regard Ben. “I didn’t know you to be homesick.” 

Kicking out a leg, Ben leans further into the shade with a sigh; there’s exhaustion settling into his bones when he was the time to notice it. He’s young and his energy is something that many envy as they attempt to make it day to day, but even he feels the drag. The pull to the earth that leaves him lying in the shade, stretching out his heavy legs, closing his eyes, and wishing this bloody war was done with so he could finally get some rest. 

“I miss the way it used to be,” he explains. Caleb nods because he misses it too, but they both know that Setauket isn’t what it was. Now there’s officers crawling over what they used to cherish, robbing them of their gravestones, ripping out their pews, threatening their loved ones, and stripping away their churches. The Setauket they saw in their last visit was no home to them. Caleb turns to him quickly, banishing the thoughts away for better memories. Familiar ones.

“Remember when Woody-boy and I caught you kissing Ole Sarah’s daughter behind the church?” Caleb smiles, pivoting on his elbow to catch Ben’s eye out of the corner of his own. 

“Catherine?” Ben sits up with a smile, glancing up at the blue sky for clarity. “I wonder what happened to her,” he mumbles at the memory. He can remember chapped lips pressed against his own, the sweet scent of the garden, and then there was a hand at the back of his shirt. He had stumbled backwards onto his rear end as he was ripped away from her.

“I think her family moved to New Jersey,” Caleb laughs, waving away the comment with a short motion of his hand. He scoots closer on the grass, mirth building in his voice as he comes back to the story. “Remember the red on lil’ Abe’s face?” 

Tiny, even for a boy of fifteen, Abraham Woodhull had made quite the sight; not to say he’s ever grown much since then. Ben fell onto his back with a sharp bark of laughter, the image as clear as it had been the day it happened.

“I had never seen him so mad! The way his shoulders puffed up and his cheeks ripened as red as a tomato before he hit me straight in the nose!” 

“Said: “Have you lost your mind, Ben?” Didn’t want your father finding you,” Caleb smiles, running his fingers through his beard again. “He was awfully worried about what your old man would say if he found you, but I think he was just miffed.” Miffed, Abraham was always good at being miffed. 

“Dragged me round to the woods behind the tavern, pulling me all around by the ear while lecturing me the whole way about my reputation,” Ben snorts. The phantom twinge on his ear was a relief to the soreness in his feet. They pause as a few soldiers pass by with respectful nods in their direction. 

“Then he kissed the life out of you for wasting your time with Catherine,” Caleb grins when the soldiers have passed. Ben picks at a blade of grass as Caleb nudges his shoulder with his own. He frowns but nods his head in acknowledgment. 

“That he did,” he sighs, twisting the blade round in his fingers. Of course he remembered being pulled down hard by his shirt front, capturing Abe’s lips sloppily with his own as the shorter boy struggled to match their heights. He had never known what to do with his hands, but Abe was nothing but confident, and had guided them along to his waist so they could move closer against one another. Kissing had not been new, but the jealousy was and the most pulse shattering thing was that Ben liked to make him jealous. He liked watching the heat spread across the boy’s face, his fists clenching white before he was dragged back into the woods to be kissed proper. 

“I remember you ruining it,” Ben finally smiles, twisting to his left with a raised brow. The other man smirks at the memory, shaking his head mournfully.

“Can’t say I regret it. I couldn’t let you two have all of the fun, could I?” 

No, just when Ben had thought his lungs would burst, they had been tossed into the crunching leaves of the forest floor. Gasping for air with legs and torsos entangled, they groaned as they had been promptly pressed together as a much younger Caleb had pinned them to the floor. They had laughed as they rolled onto their backs to accommodate him, accepting his seeking kisses happily as he had moved from one pair of lips to the next; greedily stealing them all for himself. 

“I had to remind you I was also in this group,” he clarifies.

“You always were,” Ben says. The wind blows another gust as Caleb shoves his hat back onto his head, not wanting to move from their comfortable perch. “Maybe I am homesick,” he admits, remembering the soft lips back in Setauket so unlike the harsh pair of little Catherine.

“Aye, I miss home as well,” Caleb grins, a similar image in mind.

“I’m not too certain any of us know where home is anymore,” he continues, shifting so that he sits back up to face the glowing sun. Caleb sits up with him, tilting his hat in the way of the light to offer him an equally warm smile.

“We’ll find it soon enough, Benny-boy,” Caleb promises, reach out to lay a hand discretely over Ben’s seeking fingers. There’s something missing, they can feel it in the gust of air that forges between them where another should be, but they’re comfortable despite it all. “Some may need a bit of convincing to come round again, but no one can stay away from home for long.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should make a sequel or not.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: andromeway.tumblr.com


End file.
